Companies (Trailblazer101)
This is a list of all the companies which are credited for the use of their franchises in Trailblazer101's Year 3. List of Companies and their Franchises 21 Laps Entertainment * Stranger Things 41 Entertainment * Pac-Man Access Entertainment * Ready Player One Activision Blizzard, Inc. * Overwatch Amblin Entertainment * Men in Black * Ready Player One Amblin Partners * Ready Player One Animal Logic * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Arad Animation Inc. * Pac-Man ASAP Entertainment * Rampage Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. * Pac-Man BBC * Sherlock BBC Cymru Wales * Sherlock Blizzard Entertainment * Overwatch Brooksfilms * Spaceballs Cartoon Network * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * Unikitty! CBS * The Big Bang Theory Chuck Lorre Productions * The Big Bang Theory Columbia Pictures * James Bond * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Men in Black * The Angry Birds Movie Comcast * Voltron: Legendary Defender DC Entertainment * DC Super Hero Girls DePatie–Freleng Enterprises * Looney Tunes De Line Pictures * Ready Player One DreamWorks Animation * Voltron: Legendary Defender Electronic Arts * Rock Band Eon Productions * James Bond Farah Films & Management * Ready Player One Fathom Events * Ferris Bueller's Day Off Flynn Picture Company * Rampage Format Films * Looney Tunes Harman and Ising Pictures * Looney Tunes Harmonix * Rock Band Hartswood Films * Sherlock Leon Schlesinger Productions * Looney Tunes Lin Pictures * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Lucasfilm Ltd. * Labyrinth M2 Entertainment * Nexo Knights Man of Action Studios * Ben 10 Matt Tolmach Productions * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * James Bond * Spaceballs Microsoft Studios * Minecraft Midway Games * Pac-Man Mojang AB * Minecraft Monkey Massacre * Stranger Things MTV Games * Rock Band Namco * Pac-Man NBCUniversal Television * Voltron: Legendary Defender Netflix * Stranger Things * Voltron: Legendary Defender New Line Cinema * Rampage OLM, Inc. * Pac-Man Paramount Pictures * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Parkes/MacDonald Productions * Men in Black Pinewood Studios * James Bond Radar Pictures * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle RatPac-Dune Entertainment * Ready Player One Renegade Animation * Unikitty! Rovio Animation * The Angry Birds Movie Rovio Entertainment * The Angry Birds Movie Seven Bucks Productions * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Rampage Slap Happy Cartoons * Unikitty! Snipple Animation * Unikitty! Sony Pictures Entertainment * James Bond * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Men in Black * The Angry Birds Movie Sony Picture Imageworks Inc. * The Angry Birds Movie Sprite Animation Studios * Pac-Man Studio Mir * Voltron: Legendary Defender The Jim Henson Company * Labyrinth The LEGO Group * LEGO Dimensions * Nexo Knights * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! The Quaker Oats Company * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Time Warner * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * LEGO Dimensions * Looney Tunes * Rampage * Ready Player One * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! Traveller's Tales * LEGO Dimensions TriStar Pictures * Labyrinth Turner Broadcasting System * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! Turner Classic Movies * Ferris Bueller's Day Off United Artists * James Bond Universal Pictures * Jaws Verna Fields * Jaws Vertigo Entertainment * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Village Roadshow Pictures * Ready Player One Vitagraph Studios * Looney Tunes Vitaphone * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. * Ben 10 * DC Super Hero Girls * Looney Tunes * Rampage * Ready Player One * The Big Bang Theory * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! Warner Bros. Animation * DC Super Hero Girls * Looney Tunes * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Unikitty! Warner Bros. Cartoons * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * LEGO Dimensions Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Animation * Looney Tunes Warner Bros. Television * Ben 10 * The Big Bang Theory * Unikitty! WGBH-TV * Sherlock Wilbros * Nexo Knights Wolper Pictures * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory World Events Productions * Voltron: Legendary Defender Wrigley Pictures * Rampage Category:Miscellaneous Category:Customs by Trailblazer101